


What Jin does not expect...

by D_g_A



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jin does not expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jin does not expect...

…When Junno made ramen…

 

“You can already start eating Jin! I’ll bring the rest!” Junno yelled back from Koki’s kitchen. The three of them decided to taste some of Junno’s, what he himself called, Junno-sama’s Super Duper Delicious Ramen.

 

“ Alright then, itadakimasu!” Jin said, putting a large part of the ramen in his mouth, only to spit it back out 5 seconds later.  
“OH MY GOD!!! WATER, WATER! I NEED WATER, NOW!!” He screamed while running circles around the table. Koki quickly grabbed the bottle of water standing next to his glass and tossed it at Jin, who didn’t waste any time and drank from the bottle itself.

 

“What’s happening here??” Junno asked while returning with the rest of the ramen.

 

“What's happening? That thing is spicy enough to even reach Ohno-kun’s taste buds! Junno, what the hell did you put in the ramen?!?” Jin almost yelled, catching his breath.

 

“Nothing special, noodles, vegetables, instant spices and I didn’t have any sauce so I used some sauces that were on Koki’s shelves…”

 

“Oh god, Taguchi tell me you didn’t…” Koki said, putting his hand in front of his eyes.

 

“didn’t do what??”

 

“Tell me you didn’t use the sauce that was in the yellow bottle. That’s the salsa sauce I made the other day, and it was way too spicy…”

 

“ You mean that wasn’t ketchup???”

 

 

…When he found Junno’s PSP…

 

‘God Taguchi, you need to leave your stuff all over my house?’ Jin thought while he was cleaning up his living room. He was mostly collecting Junno’s clothes that were spread all over the place, and all of them dirty.  
‘Next time I’m staying over at his place, dammit!’ But Jin stopped all his movements when he saw the others PSP lying on his couch.  
‘He even forgot his PSP, and he calls himself a game freak? That’s the second time this week’ Out of curiosity, Jin turned it on to find his picture used as a wallpaper, a nude picture.

 

“What the… So that’s why Ueda and Kame were blushing and ignoring me yesterday when they returned the PSP Junno had left at their place!”

 

 

…When he eventually did stay over at Junno’s place…

 

*knock, knock*

 

“Jinjin!! Come in, come in!” Junno said, pulling Jin in for a kiss.

 

“Finally get to see your apartment, huh? About time!” Jin joked looking around in the entrance hall.  
“Nice colour you picked for the walls!”

 

“Aha, thanks.” Junno chuckled. They entered the living room when Junno put his arms around Jin’s waist, pulling Jin against his torso.  
“And what do you think of this room then?” Junno asked while kissing the older one’s neck.

 

“Nicely decorated. Glad to see you don’t have that nasty habit of leaving your laundry all over the place at your own house!” Jin said, faking annoyance. Junno couldn’t help but to laugh at the statement.

 

“Heh, yeah, sorry about that…”

 

“And the wallpaper is also very beautiful. Speaking of wallpapers…” Jin said while taking the PSP out of his suitcase, handing it over to Junno.  
“You left this at my place…”

 

“Ah there it was… You saw it, didn’t you?” Junno blushed slightly.

 

“Me, Ueda AND Kame saw it… It’s kinda hard not to.” Jin said, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, please forgive me…” Junno pleaded with puppy eyes, something that made Jin snort.  
“Let me make it up to you…” And Junno pulled Jin over towards the bedroom.

 

“So fast, I’ve hardly been inside for like five minutes and you’re already-“ But Jin stopped talking when he entered the bedroom, staring at the walls that were covered by pictures of him, naked.  
“Junnosuke, what the hell is this?!?”

 

“Uhhh… you.”

 

“I can see that!!! Why- how- where do all of those come from?!?” Jin almost yelled.

 

“I took them after Nakamaru’s birthday party… you were pretty wasted…”

 

“Yes, CLEARLY! Just take them off, will you?!?” Jin yelled.

 

“No, that… No… Then, what would I do next time?”

 

“Next time??”

 

“Next time I want to jerk off when you’re not here…”

 

“……..WHAT?!?!!!”

 

 

… When he helped with the house chores …

 

“Uhhmmm Junno?” Jin asked a little insecure.

 

“Yes?” Junno said looking up from the bed to see the other one standing in the doorway, clearly hiding something behind his back.

 

“I… I’m sorry Junno but I think I might have washed it a little bit too hot.” Jin said, showing Junno’s teddy bear that was now maybe a fourth of its original seize.

 

“T-Teddy…” Junno’s eyes began to water.  
“Now I can’t sleep anymore.”

 

“Hey, Junno don’t cry, see, he’s still here, only… smaller…” Jin said, sitting on the bed next to the taller boy.

 

“But it’s not the same…”

 

“Well then, use me as your teddy…” Jin said and Junno’s eyes immediately lithe up.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Sure!” Jin smiled as he laid himself next to Junno, only to find the other one biting his ear.  
“Junno… What are you doing?”

 

“Using you as my teddy… I always slept like this, biting his ear…”

 

“… Great, just… Great…” Jin said sarcastically, not noticing the fact that Junno’s eyes had turned dark as he stopped biting Jin’s ear for a second so he could say something while wearing a devious smile.

 

“I also hold him like this.” Junno whispered in Jin’s ear while putting one of his hands in between the other one’s legs.

 

“JUNNO!!”

 

 

… When he made the capital error of lending his cell phone to Junno…

 

“Jinjin, can I use your cell phone for a couple of days, you don’t really use yours anyway…” Junno asked bittersweet.

 

“Fine, but I want it back in one piece, Junno.” Jin warned. Junno nodded and took off with the other’s cell phone…

 

A couple of days later, Jin went to his kitchen to make breakfast when he saw a shiny object lying on the kitchen counter with a piece of paper under it, saying ‘surprise!’. Taking a closer look, he saw that the object was what once has been his cell phone. Now, it was covered with white and pink jewel-looking stickers.  
‘What the…’ The entire thing was covered, except for the screen. He turned it around and found a message on the back, made with the stickers. It said: Jinno forever!

 

“… I’m going to kill him…”

 

 

… When Junno has a nosebleed…

 

“Junno…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is there a tampon sticking out of your nose?”

 

“Ah this thing here? That’s what it is called?”

 

“Yes… why is it there?”

 

“Because my nosebleed won’t stop. And I’ve been using this since I found a whole pack of these in my sister’s bedroom. I didn’t know what it was used for, until I had a nosebleed.”

 

“… Tell me you didn’t went out with one sticking out of your nose…”

 

“Sure I have, why?”

 

 

… When they decided to live together…

 

“Jinjin, this mattress seems to be very soft!”

 

“They are all soft Junno…” Jin said somewhat annoyed… They went shopping for a mattress together since they needed one. Jin decided he wouldn’t make a big deal out of this, so they wouldn’t attract any attention to themselves. Only Junno decided otherwise as he jumped happily on every mattress he encountered.

 

“Look Jin, this one is perfect!”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because this one doesn’t make any sound. We should get one of these so the neighbors won’t hear us having sex!” Junno said a little much too loud. And everyone was staring at them. Some girls started giggling and older people looked shocked.

 

‘Oh great, how are we going to talk us out of this one?...’

 

 

… When KAT-TUN stayed in an hotel…

 

‘Aaah finally alone!’ Jin thought while he let himself fall onto the bed. They had to stay in an hotel since they held their concert in Osaka. Normally though, they were put with two together in one room, but not this time.  
‘Aaah silence…’ Although Jin was always put together with Junno, the man he loved, he couldn’t help to be happy. He was tired and wasn’t too sure he could handle an overly active Junno right now. Jin almost drifted off to sleep until he heard the bathroom's door open. He opened his eyes and got up from the bed to see a very wet and almost naked, except for the towel around his waist, Junno standing in front of him.

 

“Junno, what the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!?” Jin practically yelled while blushing madly.

 

“The shower in mine is broken so I figured I come here and take a shower, not that you would mind, would you?” Junno asked, one hand running through his hair while the other was put on his waist.

 

“N-no of course not, just make sure you let me k-know next time, o-okay?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“And put so-something on w-will you.”

 

“Why? It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before… Oh, maybe you find it hot and you’re turned on…” Junno left his angel face behind and changed into something darker.

 

“B-baka, of course not! You j-just startled me, t-that’s all!” Jin blushed even harder.

 

“Oh, so you don’t find this hot, do you?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then, what about this?” Junno went over to sit on his knees right in front of the bed. The towel that hanged around his waist now loosely laid on his lap as he put one of his hand underneath it, making a slow stoking movement. The other hand touching his lips, occasionally putting a finger in his mouth.  
“Is this hot enough for you?” And Jin lost whatever sanity he had right then and there as he strode forwards pushing Junno to the ground while he positioned himself onthe other’s lap.

 

“Hmmm, you’re getting there…” He said as he dived in for a kiss.


End file.
